The present invention relates to a portable breathing device for providing resistance and intra-trachea bronchial percussion on breathing in and breathing out to increase pulmonary efficiency while improving cilial movement which assists mobilisation of intrabronchial mucous or secretions within the lung. It can be used for increasing breathing efficiency and for training athletes and also in the treatment of medical conditions related to weak breathing.
Patent Application WO 03/077823 discloses a breathing device having an air flow interruption means connected to the breathing means, which causes a regular periodic interruption to air flowing through the interruption means to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,141 discloses a breathing device which incorporates a pair of rotating cylinders which interrupt the flow of air to a user of the device.
In these breathing devices there is a mouthpiece which can fit over the mouth and/or nose of a user so that a user breathes through the mouthpiece. This mouthpiece is preferably connected to the interruption means, e.g. by a conduit, or is directly attached to the interruption means. The interruption means is normally a valve and produces regular periodic interruptions to the flow of air reaching the mouthpiece being breathed by a user.
In these devices the frequency of opening and closing the valve is set when the device is turned on and, although the frequency can be varied each time it is used, there is no means of varying the frequency of the opening and closing of the valve whilst the device is being operated.
For training athletes and animals, we have found users can become accustomed to regular interruption of their breathing which can prevent further improvement.
We have now devised an improved method of improving breathing performance.